


Jealousy

by Jadzia7667



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Romance, Sexual Content, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-12-17
Updated: 2005-12-17
Packaged: 2018-09-28 02:04:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10065263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jadzia7667/pseuds/Jadzia7667
Summary: Harry and Remus argue. Snape schemes.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from SeparatriX, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [HP Fandom](http://fanlore.org/wiki/HP_Fandom_\(archive\)), which was closed for health and financial reasons. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [HP Fandom collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hpfandom/profile).

Title: Jealousy  
Rating: PG-13 if you squint  
Pairing: Harry/Remus, side of manipulative Snape  
Warnings: none  
A/N: This began as a conversation in my head that wouldn't go away. It came out completely different from the original conversation. Eventually, I'll get it right. Sigh.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Remus, what possessed you to make a scene in the middle of the Great Hall?” Harry exhaled slowly and raked a frustrated hand through his hair.

“You, that’s what!” Remus growled in mingled anger and frustration.

“Me? What did I do?” Harry was honestly puzzled. As far as he knew, all he’d done was eat dinner in peace, converse with Albus, and squeeze Remus’ thigh surreptitiously under the table. The next thing he knew, his lover was hissing at him about learning to control his baser urges. Harry had questioned him, and his beloved werewolf had started accusing him of cheating. Appalled, Harry had practically run for the safety of his classroom, not wanting to fight in front of their colleagues and friends. These shouting matches were becoming too much to bear.

Harry scowled as he remembered Snape smirking at the both of them from the far end of the table. The bastard. He enjoyed watching them squabble like married people, Harry thought sourly. He enjoyed watching Harry try to pacify Remus. Sometimes he thought Snape deliberately provoked these jealous fits that Remus was prone to. As though Harry didn’t have to work hard enough to convince Remus that he really did love him. 

“You got a hard on at dinner.” Remus’ eyes were sparking his indignation; Harry was momentarily entranced by the gold flecks swirling around in his lover’s chocolaty irises.

“I did not.” Harry flushed. He knew he had, but really, it wasn’t intentional. He was twenty one years old; he got a hard on when the wind blew in Belgium, for Merlin’s sake. It was an involuntary nervous system reaction; it didn’t mean a thing unless he wanted it to.

“You did! That bastard asked you to pass the salt and you got hard.” Remus was nearly whining now. 

Harry raised his eyes and sighed deeply. “Remus. If you recall, I was groping your thigh and your shoulder was pressed up against mine when the greasy git asked for the damned salt.” He stepped closer and pressed a light kiss on Remus’ forehead. “My libido has more to do with you than with anyone else.”

He paused and glared at Remus, who was beginning to look shamefaced. “I love you, you prat. This constant jealousy has got to stop. I don’t want anyone else. I certainly don’t want Snape.” Harry shuddered. It would be like taking a bath in lubricant just to touch the man. Yeuch.

“You sat next to him at the last staff meeting.” Remus was looking at the floor, shifting from one foot to the other. He clearly was uncomfortable with this conversation but he’d brought it on himself, so Harry didn’t feel too sympathetic.

“I was late, remember? There was only one seat left. I couldn’t very well just climb into your lap, could I?” Harry smiled and slid his arms around Remus’ waist, hugging him gently.

“You take Occlumency lessons with him.” The voice was low, uncertain. Harry reached out to touch Remus’ shoulder, rubbing it soothingly. 

“Albus makes me. I don’t enjoy it, I assure you. Neither does he. I can fight back now.” Harry chuckled, remembering their last session. Harry had shoved the man forcefully out of his mind; Snape had tumbled arse over tit and ended up against the back wall of the Potions classroom. Harry had laughed triumphantly and taken the opportunity to loom over the insufferable git for a moment. 

“He wants you.” Remus raised his eyes to stare intently into Harry’s. His voice was rough with jealousy. Harry nuzzled his neck then kissed the older man gently on the lips.

“I don’t doubt you, Remus. If you say he does, then he does. You’ve got a much better sense of smell than I do.” He grinned at his lover. “That doesn’t change the fact that I’d frankly rather fuck a Dementor than so much as lay a hand on Severus Snape.” He shuddered again; his words produced a rather unpleasant mental image.

Remus wrinkled his nose and chuckled reluctantly. “I know, Harry. Really, I do. It’s just…the last time he reported at the Order meeting, remember? You got hard halfway through. I wasn’t sitting next to you, but I could see it. What was that about?”

Harry blew through his nose and attempted to keep his temper. “Remus, I love you. Only you. I would never be unfaithful to you.” He closed his eyes and admitted softly, “It’s not him. It’s his voice.”

Remus stiffened. “What do you mean?” He pulled back from Harry slightly. Harry followed and wrapped his arms more firmly about his lover.

“That meeting was on a Friday night, remember? We’d planned to stay at Grimmauld Place for the rest of the weekend. I was thinking about two whole days alone with you. He started talking about defense against lust curses, and my mind just ran away with me.” Harry flushed and pressed himself closer to Remus. “I wasn’t thinking about him, love. I was thinking about you and me and lust in general.” 

Harry tipped his head sideways and swooped in to kiss Remus. His lips were demanding and Remus moaned in spite of his resolution to remain calm. The older man couldn’t withstand the heady onslaught of kisses for long, though. He pulled Harry closer to him and slid his tongue into Harry’s mouth. The two men remained wrapped in one another’s arms, alternately kissing and whispering loving endearments to one another.

From his place in the shadows just beyond the open door, Severus Snape sneered. Rather fuck a Dementor indeed. Harry would pay for that cutting remark during their next Occlumency lesson. Perhaps he’d cast a lust curse and really throw a monkey wrench into Harry’s already strained relationship with the wolf. 

He smiled an unpleasantly malicious grimace that twisted his face into something truly unattractive. Perhaps they’d have their next lesson on the same day Remus needed the Wolfsbane, at the same time that he normally came to Snape’s lab to get it. Perhaps Remus would catch Harry in the throes of the lust curse, and Snape would fail to mention that small fact. Perhaps the wolf would end his relationship with Harry; Snape would be there to pick up the pieces. He rubbed his hands together and strode off towards his rooms to begin determining which lust curse would serve his purpose best.

The End


End file.
